guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive13
you people suck. 03:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :The joint sucks more than a vacuum factory located conveniently in a black hole! *cue laugh track* —Powersurge360 Melancholia 03:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Mudkip -- Lann 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Wants -- Lann 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) You -- Lann 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Too -- Lann 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Archive -- Lann 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ♥Misfate♥ 03:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :vprstj9lGz4 Random? --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:39, 25 April 2008 (UTC) *A is for Auron who fell down the stairs. *B is for Blue.rellik assaulted by bears. *C is for Cookie who wasted away. *D is for Darksyde Never Again thrown out of a sleigh. *E is for Entropy who choked on a peach. *F is for Felix sucked dry by a leech. *G is for Gigathrash smothered under a rug. *H is for Hellbringer done in by a thug. *I is for Isk8 who drowned in a lake. *J is for Jedi who took lye by mistake. *K is for ? who was struck with an axe. *L is for Lost-Blue who swallowed some tacks. *M is for Maui who was swept out to sea. *N is for ? who died of ennui. *O is for ? run through with an awl. *P is for Powersurge trampled flat in a brawl. *Q is for ? who sank on a mire. *R is for Ruricu consumed by a fire. *S is for Shadowphoenix who perished of fits. *T is for Thoughtful who flew into bits. *U is for ? who slipped down a drain. *V is for Vipermagi squashed under a train. *W is for Wizardboy embedded in ice. *X is for Xeon devoured by mice. *Y is for Yuri whose head was knocked in. *Z is for Zulu who drank too much gin. Lost-Blue 03:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Shoulda deleted the ASCII, you already have a copy in Mudkip 6. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:43, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Virgin Lost-Blue 03:38, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :MADTV WARNING DO NOT WATCH Random? --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:44, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::eeww that was gross. Lost-Blue 03:46, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::MadTv is hellarious =D live it luv it lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah I love MadTV but Brittney Spears, ew? Tocar me quede(sp?) Lost-Blue 03:49, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::My noscript stopped working shortly after visiting your talk page....-- 03:50, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Qué la cogida, tocarme ha dejado. ¿Cuál ese, eres estás intentando comenzar una guerra de los pescados que habla? --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:53, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sorry Alari. ): 03:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Dit is zeer vreemd, ik kan niet lijken te unistall noscript. Dus opnieuw geen goed doet ...-- 04:01, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::This is very strange, I cannot seem at unistall noscript. Therefore well does again none... Lost-Blue 04:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::O tradutor estúpido parecia ter deixado fora "reinstalar".-- 04:07, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, boy, insults in Spanish! :] 04:10, 25 April 2008 (UTC) The dull translator seemed to have outside left "to reinstall, Portugese Lost-Blue 04:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Στην πραγματικότητα, ήταν πορτογαλική, και ζήτησα αυτό το ανόητο μεταφραστή.-- 04:13, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Thats Russian but I don't have a russian pac Lost-Blue 04:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Russo? Non russa! E 'greca si ingannare! Italiano suoni in modo divertente! ::::::::::::::Российская выглядит так!-- 04:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Neshrac Hssgrag neum grag hsin jiscryte.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 04:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Ciphers sucer. Erreur rempli les langues étrangères sont mieux!-- 04:22, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Jumping from language to language and then slamming full stop into a cipher just gave me an aneurysm. I'm certain of it. 14:40, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::That wasn't actually a cipher, it's Endemoned. A trade language between demons and the endarkened.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 21:42, 25 April 2008 (UTC)